Mr and Mrs Fix-It
by Reeves3
Summary: Felix decides to ask Calhoun the all important question...and then the wedding planning starts. This is the journey Felix and Tamora take, with help from Ralph and Vanellope, from the proposal to their wedding day. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: A new story! Yay! Got this chapter done in two days because I was eager to get it written. Currently working on Chapter Two so this should be updated either this week or next week.  
**

**This story takes place six months after the film.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a review at the end.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Level 1**

Tamora Calhoun knew something wasn't right the moment when she woke that Saturday morning. The light behind her eyes was too bright. She was a stickler for being on time and always got up at a certain hour. 0600 hours to be exact and it was usually still dark in her game at that time. She opened her tired eyes and glanced at her alarm clock on the bedside table. The red digits flashed 08:30'am.

"Oh space invaders!" With a leap she got out of bed and pulled the sheet covers with her.

"Wrahhhh!"

The sergeant had forgotten about her bed mate and winced as she heard a thud on the wooden flooring as Felix fell off the bed. She turned around to see him kneeling up, rest his arms on the mattress and blink bleary at her. He let out a wide yawn.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. Tamora picked up his white shirt off the bedpost and threw it at him where it landed straight in his face.

"It's half eight in the morning, short stack. We forgot to set the alarm clock and the arcade opens in half-hour!" Calhoun yelled, running into the bathroom to shower.

This woke Felix up. His head perked up and his eyes widened before he hastily grabbed his discarded pants from the night before and put them on. He raced around the bedroom grabbing items of his clothing. He found his blue buttoned shirt on the floor, his socks and shoes by the door and somehow his tool belt, with hammer, had ended up on the ceiling fan.

"Have you seen my hat?" he called, as he hopped around pulling up his socks. Tamora came out the bathroom, her hair damp and dripping, wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tank top.

"Under the bed?" the blonde suggested, opening up her wardrobe and grabbing her armour and weapons. Felix ducked down and smiled as he saw his cap. He picked it up and placed it on his head.

"Breakfast?" he asked, turning to face his girlfriend.

She shook her head and muttered. "No time."

Felix frowned. "Well I'll be having pies throughout the day but you should eat. I'll go make you some toast."

Before Calhoun could tell him to stop Felix had run downstairs to the kitchen. As she continued to put on her armour she couldn't help but smile. Felix was always taking care of her. He had been since they started dating six months ago after their first kiss in Sugar Rush. It was funny really. She had never expected to give her heart to someone because of the programmed memories of her ex. He had never even existed. He was just a figment of code produced by the creator of Hero's Duty. However despite the fear of losing someone, which had been a strong reason not to get involved with anyone, Felix had found his way in and for that she would be eternally grateful.

He had opened her eyes to a part of her that had been locked away for years. She had learned to love again...but she was still the same hardass she had been before meeting him. That wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Felix was raiding Calhoun's the fridge to find something edible for his sweetheart to eat.

"We need to go to food shopping," he muttered. He pulled out the milk and took a sniff before pushing it away and started gasping for fresh air. "Real soon," Felix decided.

In the end he found some bread in one of the cupboards and put it in the toaster while upstairs Calhoun could be heard drying her hair. Felix poured himself and Tamora a glass of orange juice as he waited for the toast to pop up.

He went off in a daydream as he thought about his dynamite gal. They had come so far in their relationship from being together for six months but there was no one Felix trusted more than Tamora. She was his everything and gave him the honeyglows like nothing he's felt before. The two of them couldn't even go a day without seeing each other and had learned each other's likes and dislikes and their thoughts and secrets. It was if their codes were made to complete the other.

A faint smell of burning brought Felix out of his stupor and he rushed over to the toaster and popped out the now black and burnt toast. He put it on a plate and heard Calhoun rushing down the stairs so he quickly pulled out his hammer and tapped the toast turning it lightly toasted.

He turned around with a grin on his face as Tamora entered the room.

"Toast's done," he said. Tamora smelt the burnt air and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You burnt it," she stated.

Felix twirled his hammer in his free hand and put it back on his belt. "It was slightly overdone."

Calhoun smirked and pushed Felix's cap down so it went over his eyes before taking the plate off him, bending down and giving a quick kiss to Felix's cheek along with a whisper of "Thanks."

Tamora put the plate in the sink but held the toast in her hands as she drained the glass of juice and hurried to the front door taking bites out of the toast as she went. Felix followed and he opened the door for her.

Hero's Duty had a bigger landscape than what Ralph had seen when he decided to join the game for that brief period. The battle ground was one area. That was where Calhoun led the arcade player to the tower to get the medal that is if the player makes it without being killed by a Cy-bug. There was the base where the soldiers waited for a game to start and to catch the train to Grand Central Station. However in that tube station there was another gateway which led to the houses and a small town where the characters in the game lived. The arcade players never see this part of the game though which is fine because all they want to do is play the shooting game. This place was very different to the war zone. It was peaceful and the sun could shine through the clouds. It was home.

The sergeant finished off her toast and got out and stepped up on her automatic assembled cruiser. Felix joined her with a jump and held on to her leg as the flying surfboard zigzagged towards the station. When they approached the building the two of them jumped to the ground and the cruiser folded itself back up into a portable satchel. Inside the train station red lights were flashing on the walls along with a loud siren wailing in the distance and the metal flooring clanked as soldiers ran to their positions.

"Pearson! Turner! Quit that school girl giggling and get in line!" Calhoun barked at two comrades who had been chatting by the train. They both jumped at the sound of their leader and hurried to the base. Felix boarded the train and Calhoun stood in the doorway so the train wouldn't leave just yet.

"I'll see you at closing time," Felix said. Calhoun smiled at him.

"See you then," she said.

Felix jumped up to press a sweet kiss on Tamora's lips but she caught him under his arms and pressed him closer for a much deeper kiss than he had intended. He cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands as they both melted in each other's arms. There was something in the air around these two and no one could deny it. Calhoun pulled away and Felix was left speechless.

"M-Ma'am," was all he could say, blushing at the cheeks. Tamora grinned at his expense and put him down on the ground.

"Have a good day Fix It," she said, with a wink. Taking a step back the doors to the train closed and Felix watched Calhoun reach back for her gun and head towards the base. He let out a sigh and took a seat before he fell over.

"Jiminy, jaminy," he sighed.

The train soon came to a halt and Felix ran through the empty Grand Central Station and to his game entrance. He hopped aboard their little train and quickly came out through the tunnel to see the row of houses they had built for the homeless game characters and the Nicelanders and, of course, Ralph. He hurried down the empty street and turned the corner to see Ralph waiting at the front of the penthouse.

"Has the arcade opened yet?" Felix asked anxiously, sprinting up to him. Ralph turned to him and a smile of relief spread across his face.

"Not yet. Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" He asked his small friend. Felix came to a stop in front of him and took some deep breaths to catch his breath back. He then gave a quick smile and a wave to the Nicelanders behind the windows of the penthouse.

"I'm sorry. Forgot to set the alarm clock," Felix explained to Ralph.

"Uh-huh," said Ralph, smirking. Felix noticed the scepticism in the wreckers tone and glared up at him.

"I'm bein' honest Ralph," the builder replied. Ralph chuckled.

"Hey, I know, I'm just messing with you. In all these past thirty years I've never known you to tell a lie," the bigger guy said. Felix rolled his eyes but a smile graced his face as Ralph playfully nudged his shoulder. Giving a light punch back Felix walked over to his spot, held up his hammer and they all readied themselves for a player. Not a minute passed when a young boy came up to their game and deposited his quarters.

"And you know what else?" Ralph called before the game started. Felix glanced at his friend and saw the big guy smiling at him. "I've never seen you this happy either."

* * *

**So, what did you think of chapter one?**

**I hope it was okay. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I'M GONNA UPDATE IT!  
**

**Here we go with chapter 2. I can't believe the amount of faves, alerts and reviews this story has had so far, it's amazing. Thank you all so much.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I shall update when I can,  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Level 2**

At five in the afternoon Mr Litwak closed the doors to his arcade ready to go home to be with his family and have a nice evening dinner. He checked that the front doors were locked and then got into his car and drove off down the street.

"And he's gone," Ralph announced. The Nicelanders were holding him up at the top of the penthouse so he could get a clear view of the entrance of the arcade. A collective sigh went round the group of Nicelanders seconds before they threw Ralph off the building. "Hey! We're not being played!" Ralph shouted as he fell.

"We're sorry Ralph, it's a force of habit," Mary called down, biting her lower lip.

"Its fine," Ralph sighed before splashing into the puddle of mud. He groaned and lifted himself up to see Felix standing in front of him having quickly climbed down the fire escape. The former held out his hand for Ralph to take and the big guy did.

"Thanks buddy," said Ralph. He wiped himself off as the Nicelanders exited the penthouse front door. They said a quick apology to Ralph before either returning to their own homes or caught the train to Grand Central Station. The two heroes started to make their way to the train themselves because Vanellope was expecting them in Sugar Rush.

"Great game today Ralph," said Felix.

"You think so?" Ralph asked, glancing down at Felix.

"Of course, I couldn't get past level ten," said Felix, smiling.

"I was going to ask you about that during our breaks, you seemed pretty distracted all day," said Ralph. Felix's eyes darted from side to side and he shook his head.

"Me, distracted? Course not. You were in your game today that's all," said Felix. He took off his cap and brushed off the finely crushed brick dust that had collected there throughout the day ignoring the look of doubt Ralph was giving him.

Ralph couldn't believe it. It was obvious that Felix had been distracted about something since this morning. Had Felix finally told a fib? It seemed that way because Felix was avoiding looking directly at Ralph and he kept playing with his hat in his hands. Felix was the good guy and he wouldn't lie unless there was a good reason too, so Ralph decided not to call Felix out on it and let it slide.

"I suppose. Hey and I'm sorry about the bricks hitting your head so many times. Didn't get any brain damage did you?" Ralph asked, jokingly. He placed a big hand on top of Felix's head and messed up his hair. Felix pushed his hand away laughing, his unease from lying now gone, and he put his hat back on.

"If there is I can fix it," he said, picking up his trusty hammer and giving it a twirl. The two were still chuckling as the train passed through the tunnel. Grand Central Station was abuzz with activity as characters journeyed to different games and met up with friends. Sonic and Tails were heading over to Tappers with Q*bert and a few guys from Street Fighter. Mario and Princess Peach could be seen walking, hand in hand, to Burger Time while at the opposite end of the extension lead building at the entrance of the Pacman game, Zombie, Zangief, Doctor Eggman, Bowser and a few others were heading to the monthly support group for villains.

"Have you gone to any of the meetings since...?" Felix's question trailed off but they both knew what he was talking about.

"Nah, I know I'm not a bad guy," said Ralph.

"Well sure but it would be swell if you told them how things are going with you now," said Felix. Ralph shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said, unsure. "I only ever went there that one time."

"I'd say go but it's your choice," said Felix, smiling.

"Maybe I'll catch the next meeting," said Ralph. "Vanellope will run me over if I cancel on her now."

They arrived outside Sugar Rush's entrance to see Sergeant Calhoun leaning against the wall, watching people passerby while holding a bunch of bananas. Upon seeing them approaching she gave them a smile.

"Where'd you get the fruit?" Ralph asked. His stomach gave a long loud growl. He never got to eat anything in his game when they were being played.

"Donkey Kong came through throwing them at people," the blonde answered. "Here." She tossed up the fruit and Ralph caught it with one hand and started to snack on them.

While Ralph ate Tamora noticed Felix had come to stand by her side. She kneeled down and pushed the brim of his cap down over his eyes. It was their usual greeting because sooner or later there was a kiss that followed. Plus Calhoun couldn't resist how adorable her boyfriend looked when he smiled at her at her playfulness after pulling his blue cap back up.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Same old same old, fixin' windows, eatin' pies, dodging ducks and getting hit by bricks. How was yours?"

"We blasted those damn cy-bugs to kingdom come," Tamora said, smiling with evil glee. Then a shadow fell upon her face as she narrowed her eyes and glared off into the distance. "But they'll be back," she muttered, darkly.

Felix coughed which brought Tamora out of her trance. "So we should be heading into Sugar Rush?"

"Right you are. Wreck-It, you ready?" Calhoun asked, standing up.

"Just finished," said Ralph. He took one final bite and threw the peel over his shoulder causing a couple of Mario Kart racers to spin out of control. Ralph winced as the racers squabbled and shook their fists at him.

"They certainly got their feathers ruffled. You'd think they'd be used to it by now," said Felix.

"Everyone gets annoyed slipping on the banana peels," Ralph explained.

"Yeah they're as rotten as a giant gumball wrecking your ride," a sweet voice said behind them. The trio turned around and saw nobody there until little Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulder where she plopped herself down. "And I ain't talking about the ones on the race course, booger breath."

Vanellope gave a pointed stare at Ralph.

"I said I was sorry about that," he argued. Vanellope stuck out her tongue at him and then grinned at the three of them.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for hours," she exclaimed.

"The arcade has only been closed ten minutes, squirt," Tamora mentioned. The racer rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she drawled out. "But since this morning I've been waiting because I want to show you something. Come on!"

Vanellope glitched down off Ralph's shoulder and grabbed hold of one of his giant hands and started to drag him towards the way into Sugar Rush. Felix and Calhoun followed them and after a short walk the four of them appeared out on the rainbow bridge that led down to the start of the race course. In the centre of the sugary world Vanellope's recently redecorated President Palace stood surrounded by candy cane forests, ice cream mountains, chocolate creeks, gingerbread houses and lollypop paved pathways. In the air pink candy floss clouds floated by lazily against the azure sky.

They walked to the castle where the raven haired child led them inside and guided her friends to the throne room. When they approached the doors Vanellope gave a quick spin on her heels to face her friends.

"I just want you to know," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "This was all my idea."

"That doesn't make me feel very reassured," Ralph muttered.

The doors burst open and a shower of confetti, sweets and streamers showered over Ralph, Felix and Calhoun as the residents of Sugar Rush crowded the doorway cheering and whooping. The two men were touched to the heart as Calhoun relaxed from her 'ready to attack' stance from the doors having suddenly been opened so suddenly and joined in with the boys and their smiles.

"Kid, what's all this for?" Ralph asked. Vanellope shuffled her feet and gave him a toothy smile.

"I realised we, at Sugar Rush, never had a proper celebration to thank you three for saving our game. This is our way of saying thanks so enjoy the party!" Vanellope exclaimed before glitching into the room to turn on the music.

Tamora looked at Felix and Ralph. "I could use some R&R." The two agreed with her and the happy crowd diverged to let Ralph, Felix and Calhoun in the room.

Bubblegum balloons of different flavours and colours filled the space, marshmallow seats had been placed randomly around the room away from the dance floor while the non alcoholic serving bar was being tended to by Sour Bill. Chocolate fountains stood in each four corners of the room and rainbow laces dangled from the ceiling like banners. Everyone was mingling, from the racers to the racing spectators, and all were having a great time. Throughout the evening inhabitants of the game came up to Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to give them their individual thanks. Vanellope even managed to get Ralph onto the dance floor so all the child racers could climb up on him as he moved around as best as he could to the beat leaving Felix and Calhoun laughing at the bar with their fizzy pop drinks.

"This party sure is a humdinger," Felix complimented. He was leaning back against the bar with his elbows propped up on the surface as he surveyed the surroundings. The room was stuffy with heat and the music was bouncing off the walls.

"What?" Calhoun shouted at him over the noise. Felix frowned, realising Tamora hadn't heard him over the din, so he leaned in closer to her. She bent down to hear him better.

"I said this is a great party," he said. Tamora gave a nod.

"Cherry cola," she answered. Felix's eyebrows burrowed together and he shook his head. Trying to have a conversation in this room wasn't going to happen. He leaned in close again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. Calhoun frowned this time and put a finger to her ear to show she couldn't hear him. Felix sighed and took a deep breath.

The music stopped to change tracks just as Felix shouted "Do you want to get out of here?"

Everyone turned to stare at Felix as a deep red blush appeared in his cheeks. Tamora had her lips pressed together to keep from smirking. Vanellope was sniggering upon Ralph's shoulder and the music restarted as Felix got off his stool and offered his hand to Calhoun. She took it and the two of them quickly left the room and out of the castle. They walked along the path that led to the candy cane forest while still hand-in-hand. It was getting darker now in the game as a dark blanket filled with stars tried to catch up with the sun sinking into the horizon.

"Sorry about rushing us out of there," Felix said.

"Oh it doesn't bother me," Tamora brushed off lightly before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes. "After all now we can spend some time alone together."

Felix blushed as a warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest. "Why Miss Calhoun, you're giving me the honeyglows," he said, giving a smile. Tamora rolled her eyes but she ended up smiling with him.

They stopped at a thick candy cane where Tamora got the idea to climb up it so they could watch the sunset together. After some tricky, and sticky, climbing the two reached a large enough branch to hold them both. Calhoun sat with her back against the tree with her legs dangling down either side while Felix sat in front of her. He rested against her chest and she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on top of his head after he had removed his cap.

In the distance Fizz Wiz fireworks were going off around the castle so the couple happily watched the spectacular displays.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or must I interrogate it out of you, pintsize?" Tamora asked after twenty minutes of silence except from the 'bangs' and 'booms' from the fireworks. She felt Felix's whole body stiffen in her arms.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked, timidly. Calhoun glared off into the distance and sat up straight while crossing her arms over her armoured chest. Felix sighed, he had expected a reaction like that from her, and so he stood up and turned around to face Tamora.

"I'm not blind Fix-It," Tamora stated, sharply. Her glare eased up a bit and her voice softened partially. "I know something has been bothering you this evening."

Felix remained quiet for a moment as their eyes searched one another's for answers until he broke the silence by simply asking..."How?"

"How?" repeated Calhoun, surprised by Felix's question. She was going to argue with him and tell him to give her a straight answer but she noticed the intensity of his question in his eyes as they implored into hers and she found herself answering. "I don't know. I guess it's because I know when your quiet it means you have something important on your mind but you won't talk to anyone about it because your too humble to bother anyone else with your problems. It's one of the many things that I love about you."

Felix gave her a loving smile. "Thank you Tam and I love you too."

Calhoun returned his smile and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "I know you do, short stuff," she murmured against his lips. She pulled away a couple of seconds later though wearing a serious expression on her face. "I still want to know what's wrong."

Felix nodded and took a deep breath. This was it. No turning back.

"It was something Ralph mentioned this morning about how he's never seen me this happy before and I got to thinking about it. I used to think I was happy but that all changed when I met you." Calhoun's eyebrows rose in shock but Felix kept talking. "I'm an 8bit hero from a simple game and you-," his voice broke as he tried to keep his emotions under control when he gazed at his one and only, "-you are one dynamite gal, with stunning high definition, from a very, very hostile and complex game. A real diamond in the rough and you've made me the happiest person in the history of arcade games and I hope that I make you feel the same way."

"You do," Calhoun answered, smiling which gave Felix the bravery to carry on. Tamora had a strong inkling about what Felix was going to ask.

Fix-It Felix Jr took a step closer and placed a hand over the breast plate on Calhoun's armour where her heart would be if he could touch her skin. Calhoun put a hand over his hand. "I know you've had heartbreak in your past but if you'll let me, I will fix it." Felix got down on one knee. "Tamora Jean Calhoun...will you marry me?"

She mentally cursed herself for the tears in her eyes but she couldn't help it and she let them fall as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Felix, I will," she breathed. A large grin spread across Felix's face before he stood up straight, cupped Tamora's cheeks in his gloved hands and shared a kiss of pure delight. The only times they parted was to look into each other's eyes, rest their forwards together, laugh with joy and then kiss one another again.

They weren't sure how long they stayed up in the candy cane tree but when they got back to the palace the party had ended and Vanellope and Ralph were crashed out on the marshmallow seats lazily flicking jellybeans at each other.

Vanellope heard the door open and spotted Felix and Calhoun walk into the room.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, where'd you two get to?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I think it's best if we don't know," Ralph mentioned. The two friends looked over at the love struck couple who appeared to be struggling to keep a secret contained. Ralph raised an eyebrow at them. "What's going on?"

"We're engaged!" They both cried out.

Ralph's jaw dropped as Vanellope jumped with shock and then started to glitch around the room screaming with excitement. She suddenly appeared in front of Calhoun and jumped up a little bit to give the woman a hug around the waist and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Can I be a flower girl? A bridesmaid? Ring bearer?" she asked, giddily. Tamora just picked up the girl and tapped Vanellope's button nose.

"We'll see," she said. Vanellope grinned and wrapped her arms around Calhoun's neck. The two had become close as sisters these past six months. All four of them had become an odd little family of sorts. Ralph meanwhile had got over his first feeling of shock and had gone over to congratulate Felix. Ralph gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, brother," he said. With his eyes shining Felix smiled up at Ralph.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: The proposal was hard to write but I hope I did a good job of it. **

**Coming up in the next chapter we'll have some wedding planning. I think this story will have around 10 chapters from what I've planned out so far.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. :)  
**

**Take care,  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I'M GONNA UPDATE IT! **

**Huge thank you's to LTA, SephKid, Rock Raider, Guest (anon), nineteennintytwo, flowerpower71, Darth Tromeros, Kurisusu, namelessfreak, keep-me-posted, BEN123, A Battle Inside My Heart, Button (anon), LittleMissPanda84 and Guest (anon) for reviewing on the last chapter.  
**

**I'm really happy you're all enjoying this story and thank you for the bits of advice you've given me. Guest, don't worry Calhoun won't turn into Bridezilla and nor will this story be too sexual. It'll be suggestive. :P  
**

**This chapter kept going and going, 3730 words in total, nearly drove me mad but I finished it for you readers so I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Level 3**

Burger Time was packed with customers at lunchtime the next day. Above them all, where the ceiling would be, Peter Pepper was running along the length of the ingredients to make the completed burgers fall onto the diners plate. The bad guys of the game, Mr Pickle, Mr Egg and Mr Hot Dog, were helping him out with the busy orders instead of chasing him around trying to immobilise him.

Sitting around one of the tables was Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun and Felix. Game characters around them were busy loudly chatting, eating away and carrying on with their own business to pay any attention to what the four were talking about.

"Have you picked a date yet?" Vanellope asked before she took a long slurp through the straw of her strawberry milkshake.

"Put the brakes on kid, I doubt they've thought about dates yet. Felix only proposed yesterday," said Ralph.

"Actually we were discussing about it last night and the second of June marks our seventh month anniversary so we were thinking then," said Calhoun, straightforward.

"The second of June? But that's two weeks away! How are you going to plan a wedding in that amount of time?" asked Ralph, ludicrously. Calhoun and Felix quickly glanced at each other.

"With help from our good friends," answered Felix, brightly. Vanellope grinned while Ralph slid back in his seat and put a hand to his face.

"Walked right into that one," he groaned.

"Yes, you did," said Calhoun, smirking. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're in," he agreed. Vanellope gave an approved nod as her mouth was full of burger to speak.

After hastily swallowing down her food she asked. "Where will the wedding be held? Oooh you could have it at my palace!"

"Thanks pipsqueak but a candy themed wedding isn't really our style," Calhoun mentioned.

"And Niceland is too small to host a wedding if we're planning on inviting people out of our own games," Felix continued.

"What about Grand Central Station?" Ralph asked. The glare Calhoun gave him sent that idea flying out the window. Graffiti on walls didn't really scream elegance. A beeping noise from the small square radio on the front of Calhoun's armour interrupted their conversation. Tamora wiped her hands with a napkin and pushed the button just below the speaker holes.

"Talk to me," she ordered.

"Sergeant Calhoun, this is Booth reporting. I'm on my patrol rounds and I've found something that you should take a look at," said the solider on the other end of the line. Felix noticed Tamora's eyebrows turn into a frown and she pouted her lip slightly as she contemplated what to do. Hero's Duty was only a young game so the military were still finding new things in the terrain.

Tamora sighed. She hated to cut lunch short with Felix but she had a job to do. Pushing down the button again she spoke into it clearly. "Give me two minutes. I'm on my way."

She let go of the button and glanced apologetically at Felix sitting next to her. "I hate to dine and dash on you like this."

Felix, as always, understood. "It's fine and dandy ma'am. Just be careful."

Tamora smirked at him. "Be outside my games entrance at 1500 hours and I'll come and get you. I should be finished by then because knowing the boys it'll be some abandoned armoury that's been destroyed by a Cy-bug but with some pretty cool junk in it."

With that the sergeant said her goodbyes and caught the train into Grand Central Station. From there it was a short speed walk across the platform to enter her game. Upon arriving at the base, where they started their game, she spotted one of her three top men, the three who had been there with her firing at Felix when they first met. The memory still brought a smile to her face.

"Alright Kohut, what is it? A smashed up science lab?" She asked, upon approach. The dark skinned solider greeted Calhoun with a salute and then fell at ease. Kohut shook his head from side to side and in a deep voice he spoke up.

"It's best if you see for yourself Sarge. Follow me."

Kohut walked ahead of Tamora into the game where they crossed the barren wasteland that served as their battlefield and across the bridge that led to the tower. However they didn't enter the tower but walked towards the west outskirts instead. In the distance the solider, Booth could be seen signalling them with a flash light. Tamora quickly raced ahead of Kohut and snatched it out of Booth's grasp and crushed it.

"Keep the lights off so near the tower!" She snapped. "I've seen worms be more of a solider than you."

"Sorry sergeant." Booth's automatic response was, standing to attention with a sharp salute. Calhoun kept an angry gaze at him for a few seconds before shoving the broken torch into his hands and stepping back to see what her soldiers had discovered. The three of them moved closer to the destination. Calhoun was searching the horizons for building debris when both Kohut and Booth grabbed her arms and pulled her back...saving her from nearly plunging down a deep dark tunnel.

"Son of a slot machine!" she swore as her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Her coded mind whizzed with this new data and she went into action. "Kohut, call in all the soldiers! Booth head back to base camp and start grabbing supplies. We're going exploring!"

It didn't take long to get all the soldiers back into Hero's Duty, there was thirty of them all together, and all of them crowded around the tunnel which was big enough for an adult Cy-bug to crawl into and hide.

"Alright ladies!" shouted Calhoun, getting everyone's attention. She and several others were being tied to harnesses as they were going to be lowered down first. "We're going to search these tunnels and leave nothing unturned. The cy-bugs must be using this tunnel to get closer to the base without being detected. As soon as we are done searching, we are going to lay trap after trap and make sure these viruses go nowhere near our player!"

Calhoun turned to the solider nearest her and overpoweringly called out. "Lower us down!"

The first group of six got into position dropped glow sticks into the dark depths to see how far they had to go. It wasn't much, about the same height when Calhoun had fallen through the floor of Sugar Rush finding the Cy-bugs den, but it was high enough to lower their life bars if they jumped down. Slowly the group abseiled down and reached the floor where they detached the harnesses and waited for more back up to climb down.

When twenty four out of the thirty soldiers made it down Calhoun led her men onwards away from the tower. Each of them wore helmets that had a light on the front so they could see where they were going so they could hold their weapons at the same time. They weren't sure what could be down here, it could be a whole new nest of the creatures, but Tamora hoped not. One group of the sex crazed, sleeping, eating machines was enough to put up with. But if there was, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

About fifteen minutes into the trek the tunnel split into three pathways.

"Green, keep your group here at the entrances. Williams take your group down the left path and Benson your men will take the right. The rest of you are with me down the middle!" Calhoun ordered.

On they went heading further and further into the unknown, her other two top men – Jones, with the blond buzz cut, and Spears who had the more chubbier face and was bald headed – covered her while three other soldiers followed from behind. Eventually a light could be seen up ahead so they picked up the pace. The ground started to rise in a smooth slope and as one the six of them rushed out the opening and saw their surroundings.

They were in the home world part of their game that much was clear. The weather in this part of the game changed frequently, unlike in the battle zone, right now rain clouds threatened to burst from above as a strong breeze shook the leaves on the trees. Everything appeared untouched and normal until they turned around. Tamora gasped.

"Oh that's harsh," Spears muttered.

A church, rundown battered and broken with the slate tiles piled on the grassy ground, chunks of wall caved in and very noticeable large glass pane window at the front of the church shattered in the centre of a shape of a cy-bug. Programmed memories of the last time she was here burst forth in Calhoun's mind making her feel as though a bullet had pierced her heart. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"They built it," she muttered, forlorn.

But then her temper sparked like a lit fuse and she started firing shots into the sky making her platoon step away. The church and Brad Scott were a memory so how could the programmers create the church? Did they have no soul? Her rounds ended so she threw her gun to the ground and stormed over to the church doors. Her memory recalled her kicking them open to flee the nightmare that had happened and as she approached the wooden doors they were indeed left open. The damage inside looked far worse than on the outside reflecting how Calhoun felt. Her eyes glanced at the altar and the sound of her gun shots echoed in her ears along with the cy-bug final screams.

"Why did you do this to me? I didn't ask for any of this!" She shouted, kicking at a piece of rubble. Tamora dropped to her knees and bent her head forward as the rain started to fall.

Her men stood silently by the doors, their heads bowed in mutual respect as they too thought back to their fallen comrade while listening to the cries of their sergeant.

* * *

Felix stood outside Hero's Duty singing under his breath. "_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate. I'm Fix-It Felix, live to eat another pie_."

He had been waiting here for twenty minutes according to the large clock underneath the three windows by the main plug socket. It had gone past three so the small handyman was left leaning against the wall outside Hero's Duty waiting for Tamora. He was starting to feel a little nervous but he was sure Tamora was just running late. He tried not to think about it if any harm came to her. He knew she could regenerate in her game but it hurt him to think she was in jeopardy.

To take his mind off it slightly he spoke to a few people who passed him by and spent a few good minutes polishing his hammer on his shirt to give the gold that extra gleam.

It was around quarter to four when he really started to panic. He paced outside her game deciding whether or not to go in and find her. Tamora hated it when he entered her game without her. She had confided him early on in their relationship about the memory of her deceased fiancée that had been tragically eaten by a Cy-bug on her wedding day and she didn't want the same thing to happen to him. That's why she always escorted him when they were in her game so she could protect him if need be.

He was torn. However when the clock chimed four times a determined expression appeared on his face as he straightened his hat, took a deep breath and headed straight into Hero's Duty. The silver subway train he was used too boarding after spending nights with Tamora but when he got off and faced the entryway to the base he was in unfamiliar territory. He had only been in this place once and that was when he went searching for Ralph but ended up finding the love of his life. The moment he saw Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun he knew she was the one.

He jumped though the base with its red flashing lights on the walls and stopped as the metal flooring turned to earth and the grey skied, ominous world came forth into his sight.

"Felix?" A deep voice questioned. Felix looked ahead and saw solider Kohut walking up him, gun in his hands. Felix knew who he was, he had introduced himself to all of Calhoun's men when everyone found out they were dating. He liked the soldiers, they were all good men and they treated Tamora with respect, and the soldiers liked him too, they said he was good for their sergeant and felt that they could trust him. To Felix that was quite an honour.

"Good day Kohut. I'm looking for Calhoun, have you seen her around?"

"Two hours ago she went down a tunnel with most of the men to see where they lead." He noticed Felix's worried face and was quick to reassure the fellow. "Don't worry, we've got messengers coming back and forth, everyone's fine."

There was something in the man's voice though that Felix didn't believe. He stared up into the taller man's eyes and noticed Kohut looked away immediately.

"What's happened?" Felix asked, slightly unnerved, pleading for an honest answer. Kohut glanced at Felix and sighed. He couldn't keep anything from him. The guy was too innocent to lie too.

"Alright but I'm only you telling you this because I like you and that I think you can help. The sergeants group found a church."

Felix's eyebrows knitted together. "Why would a church-ohhhh." Understanding dawned on his mind and his 8bit heart thudded against his chest. He looked at Kohut, his eyes wide and frantic. "Tamora, is she alright?"

"Woah slow down little man. I don't know much, I just know she broke down in the church a little bit and she hasn't come back through the tunnels yet."

"You have to take me to her," said Felix, unwaveringly. Kohut raised an eyebrow at him and Felix realised he might have said that in a bit of a harsh manner. "Please. You've already said you think I can help so let me." He added. His eyes stared imploring into Kohut's hoping it might persuade the solider to agree.

Kohut stared admirably at Felix before giving a small nod.

Felix grinned and had to run to keep up Kohut's jogging pace as they made their way across the land and to the tunnel entrance. After being harnessed down and getting directions from the soldiers guarding the three way entrance Kohut and Felix arrived out the other end of the tunnel. The rain was still falling and it dampened Felix's clothing straight away as he wasn't protected with armour. Up ahead was what was left of the broken church that was barely standing.

"Oh my lands," Felix gasped. His mind went to Tamora. Had she done all this while destroying the cy-bug that killed Brad? If so, it looked as though the bug had put up more of a battle than what Tamora had described.

Spears and Jones were standing nearby and heard Felix so they marched over and helped Kohut and Felix out of the tunnel.

"You brought the right man along K," said Jones, inclining his head to Felix in greeting. "The sergeant is still inside."

Felix gave a small smile in thanks and left boot prints in the squelching grass as he walked to the church doors leaving the three soldiers to talk amongst themselves. Inside the church rain was falling through the holes in the roof as overgrown ivy clung to the walls, coiling around every brick. Sitting on one of the pews towards the back of the building in a dark corner, under a bit of shelter, Tamora sat with her head downcast staring at something in her lap. Quietly as he could Felix made his way to her until he was standing next to the bench she was sitting on.

"What are you doing here Fix-It?" She asked, gently. Her eyes glanced his way, blue as an ocean on a clear day. Felix took off his damp cap and rolled it in his hands.

"I'm havin' kittens about you," he said. Tamora gave a weak smile at his term of phrase.

"There you are worrying about me while I'm here worrying about you." She scooted over on the bench giving enough space for Felix to sit down next to her. It was then Felix noticed she held a green box in her hands but decided not to ask about it now.

"You're fretting about me?"

Tamora blinked hard to try and stop more tears that were threatening to fall. "I can't go through this again," she whispered. Felix's eyes went wide.

"The wedding?" he asked, feeling his chest constrict as his heart threatened to crack in two. Tamora looked at him with alarm and shook her head frantically.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Of course I want to marry you Felix. I just...I can't lose you. I can barely handle loosing someone in a memory so how am I supposed to cope if I lost a real loved one? Seeing this church brought all the memories back and I don't want you to be killed by a cy-bug!" Her voice trembled as she struggled to contain her emotions. She stood up and aimed a gun at the broken glass as though she was expecting a cy-bug to fly in that very moment.

"Tam-,"

"I'm NOT losing you!" She cried out, her eyes blurring with unshed tears. "The only thing I can do is protect you. You have to go back to Niceland and stay away from me because I just bring death to everyone I care about-,"

"TAMORA!" Felix, so unused to shouting, made himself jump at the volume of his voice. He was positive people in Grand Central Station heard it. Calhoun sharply turned to him as he stood up on the bench. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy.

"There's no cy-bug here, so why don't you put the gun down, calmly like? And listen to me," he said, in a much softer voice. Tamora blinked, coming out of the daze she was in, and slowly put her gun in its holster. Felix reached for her hands and he held them dearly in his own as he stared up into Calhoun's eyes. Even standing on the bench he was still shorter than her.

"I promise you I am not going to leave you, Tam. It'll take a lot more than a cy-bug to tear me away from you. I've never lost anyone the way you have but I know if I lost you I'd feel the way you do now and when you think of Brad. The memories of him won't leave and I don't want you to forget him. He's a part of what's made you who you are today, the strongest and bravest woman I know. This church won't go away either but that's what I'm here for. I can fix this and we can make a better memory from the last time you were here."

Calhoun raised an eyebrow at him as she understood what he meant. "Are you sure...you want to get married here?"

"Only if you are," he murmured. Felix raised a hand and brushed the bangs from her forehead that fall in place over her right eye and ended up cupping her cheek with his gloved hand.

"On one condition," she said.

"Anything," said Felix.

"The bride's side is filled up with my unit, all of them armed and aiming throughout the ceremony. I'm not taking any chances."

"It's a deal," promised Felix. A real smile appeared on her face for the first time since this morning as she nodded her head in confirmation. Felix let go of her hands and grabbed his hammer off his belt and got to work. The rain had stopped now so that made things a little easier. He started with the tiles on the floor, then the broken and crushed pews, the walls took a little longer because he had to get rid of the moss and ivy first before tapping at the bricks and making the building become whole once more. He was jumping around all over the place as he fixed the roof slating and the wooden beams that supported it creating the perfect arches.

Tamora watched Felix do what he did best with the smile still plastered on her face. Eventually he stopped and came back down to the ground to stand next to her.

"There's one more thing we need to fix and I want you to do it," he stated. Felix held up his hammer for her to take as they both turned to look at the pile of shards of glass that made up the hole in the stained glass window.

Calhoun reached for the hammer but instead she placed her hand over Felix's. "Together?" She asked, compromising. Felix's eyes shined with devotion and he nodded his head.

"Together," he agreed. They walked up to the glass and with Tamora holding the handle, with Felix's hand over hers now, they tapped a single shard and watched as all of the broken pieces flew back up into place and perfectly slotted themselves in together like a jigsaw puzzle.

The sun broke through a gap in the clouds illuminating the whole church in a bright warm light. A sigh of happiness escaped past Tamora's lips. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders...but she immediately regained that weight when she picked up Felix and kissed him. She smiled against his mouth as she felt him go slack in her arms before returning her kiss with as much passion as she had. After a few seconds they parted but kept their eyes locked on one another.

"I love you Felix," Tamora said, wholeheartedly. Felix gave her a lopsided smile as the honeyglows spread to his cheeks.

"I love you too Tamora."

* * *

**I can't help ending it with fluff.  
**

**Alright a little explanation for this chapter. I wanted Calhoun to have a moment before her wedding to Felix to get a little bit of closure. At this point in my story she's gone six months after seeing Brad being eaten so the wound to her heart is still sore but it's being healed by Felix. She had to be alright with moving on to have the wedding where she once was going to get married. Takes guts to return to a place that was once a nightmare but now Felix has turned it into a dream.  
**

**Does that make sense?  
**

**Also I had a discussion with I'm Gonna Sketch It over on Tumblr about Brad and if he was an actual character in the Hero's Duty game or just in Calhoun's memories. I think we both came to the point where it could be either, there was no wrong answer, because both make great story lines. In this story though he's in Calhoun's memory. I had written half of the fic before this talk so my mind was going back and forth whether I should make Brad once real or just memories before sticking to what I had originally planned.  
**

**All in a writers day. :P  
**

**Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be posted as soon as it's written. Don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Take care,  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I'M GONNA UPDATE IT!  
**

**Hello everyone, did you all have a good Christmas? I had a good one, lots of nice things and a lot of chocolate that will probably take me till next year to finish. Not complaining though. :P  
**

**Thank you to nineteennintytwo, angel12121993, 9r7g5h, HayaMika, BEN123, SephKid, Jislane35, A Battle Inside My Heart, keep-me-posted and flowerpower71 for reviewing on the previous chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Also thanks for the faves and alerts too!  
**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter too and don't forget to leave a review at the end.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Level 4**

"This isn't going to work."

"It'll work stinkbrain," reassured Vanellope. She was sitting in the front seat of a large van made of a Cracker Jack box and was driving it up the Rainbow Bridge towards the exit. Ralph sat in the passenger seat while in the back, behind the partition and among boxes of sweets, was Felix and Tamora. Currently they stood by the small window in the bulkhead so they could converse.

Ralph crossed his arms over his chest. "My idea was better. How is getting everyone's attention to me by singing in Grand Central Station worse than this?"

"It's an assassination attempt," warned Calhoun, smirking. She patted the gun that was placed safely in its holster around her belt. Vanellope sniggered as Ralph slid the cover across the window to block the view of Calhoun's target line.

It was the start of a new week and most of Monday had gone already. At six in the afternoon the arcade had closed and Mr Litwak had gone home giving the arcade characters their free time to do what they wanted. After repairing the church in Hero's Duty yesterday and with only thirteen days left before they became husband and wife, Felix and Tamora realised they needed to get a move on with some wedding planning. They weren't sure yet how to announce their engagement to everyone because they knew everybody was going to bombard them with questions.

By not telling anyone, besides Ralph and Vanellope, this caused quite a bit of a conundrum yesterday evening when Felix mentioned they should go into the game Wedding Dash and speak to someone there. Ideas quickly popped up as to how they could enter the game undetected until out of all of them Vanellope's idea seemed the most possible. She was going to sneak them in with the monthly shipment of sweets and candy for the wedding game.

"We're approaching the exit." Vanellope stated loudly letting Felix and Calhoun know what was going on.

"Wait can you even drive this on the train tracks?" Ralph questioned. There was a tense moment of silence.

"We'll soon find out," said Vanellope, putting her foot down. With some skilful driving the little sugar racer put the van on the railroad and sped off down the tunnel. Felix and Calhoun were jostled around a bit in the back with the boxes but Vanellope quickly got the van on a smooth course.

"You alright there Fix-It?" asked Tamora, as Felix lifted up a box which had fallen onto his lap.

"Fine and dandy ma'am, luckily this box is filled with candy floss." He easily lifted it up and gently placed it on top of another box next to him. The van slowed down as the entrance to Grand Central Station came into sight and so did the Surge Protector waiting patiently outside the game.

"Oh great," Ralph muttered. "How are we going to get past this guy?"

"What's going on?" Calhoun demanded, as she and Felix still couldn't see out the front. Vanellope was quick to answer her.

"The Surge is up front. Don't worry. I'll get us past him. He might not even stop us."

She was wrong. As she tried to cross through the barrier into the station a buzzer went off alerting the Surge that there was an item out of a game that wasn't meant to leave. He signalled for Vanellope to pull over. Very casually she rolled down the window and leaned her elbow on the side and smiled sweetly at the Surge.

"Is there a problem, protector?" she asked, innocently, batting her eyelashes. Ralph groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Vanellope pinched his arm hard.

"Ow!" He hissed, rubbing the sore spot with his hand. The Surge raised an eyebrow suspiciously and took a look at his notepad. Tamora and Felix remained as silent as possible in the back.

"Miss Von Schweetz, where are you going with this van at seven in the evening?" he asked.

"To Wedding Dash, doi. Sugar Rush only makes deliveries to them," she answered.

"Uh-huh and where is Beard Papa? I thought only he does the deliveries?" enquired Surge, sceptically. Vanellope shrugged her shoulders.

"I gave him the day off," she said, coolly.

"And why is Wreck-It Ralph in the van with you?"

"He's helping me," Vanellope responded, simply. "Isn't that right, chumbo?"

"Absolutely," said Ralph, nodding his head. They both gave wide grins to the Surge Protector.

"Do you mind if I take a look in the back?"

Four sets of eyes widened. Thinking quickly Tamora reached over and started to grab the boxes and pile them up. Felix joined her and the two of them hurriedly created a makeshift wall in-between them and the cardboard flaps at the end of the van which worked as doors.

"G-go ahead," Vanellope stuttered. The Surge made his way down to the end of the van and Ralph and Vanellope slid the cover across the window to see into the back. They saw Tamora grabbing the front of Felix's shirt and pull him down on the floor along with her just as Surge opened up the doors.

It was a good thing Tamora wasn't wearing her bulky armour, just cargo pants, black boots, a simple tank top and a dark green jacket, because the red lights on it would have given them away. It was her programming kicking in, she realised, as she kept Felix pinned down, kept a hand clamped over his mouth and as she kept herself pressed against him, her nose just touching Felix's ear. If she was in a similar situation over in Hero's Duty and had another solider by her side, she'd be doing the same thing, though the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't be there. Felix held his gaze on her out the corner of his eyes without looking away once. Even at the risk of getting caught he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He was a hopeless romantic fool in love.

Eventually after what felt like hours the doors shut and the Surge made his way back to Vanellope's window. He gave her one final distrustful look before allowing her to carry on. It wasn't until they passed into Wedding Dash did a collective sigh go through the van and smiles appeared on everyone's faces.

"That was a close call," breathed Felix, relieved at not being caught. Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"You diaper babies need to relax. I told you I'd get us past him."

"Because it was your quick thinking that hid Felix and I back there?" Calhoun asked, arching a slim eyebrow.

Vanellope glanced up at the rear-view mirror and stuck out her tongue. Tamora retaliated by reaching her arm through the window and tickling Vanellope in the side making the raven haired child giggle with mirth. Ralph stepped out of the van and went to the back. He opened up the doors to unload some of the boxes and to give Felix and Tamora a clear pathway out. Vanellope glitched up onto his shoulder, mostly to get away from Calhoun's tickles as the Sergeant and her handyman clambered out the van and onto the ground.

The layout of Wedding Dash changed with whoever the lucky couple day it was. But of course in a game like this the couples had been married many times and all at different locations. When a game here ends it doesn't reset to a homeland, it keeps the characters where they are until someone comes along and starts a new game. By the sound of ocean waves, the sand on the ground and the occasional seagull squawking in the distance they were at the beach.

Leaning against a lone palm tree a slim woman with long red hair leaned against the tree writing in a notebook she had in her grasp. When she heard the delivery van doors slam shut she looked up and smiled before walking over to greet her guests.

"Hi there, can I help you?" she asked, politely.

"Sure can. Ten boxes of icing powder and in the rest of the boxes is candyfloss, edible rainbow stars and silver ball sprinkles, chocolate sauce, piping bags with gel, milk and dark chocolate buttons and marzipan," announced Vanellope. "Oh and I forgot, one special delivery of a couple who wants to get married!"

The red haired woman gazed at the four of them with a slight frown as though she didn't have a clue what was going on. Vanellope glanced around as if searching for anyone else to talk to before her attention was brought back to the redhead and she added. "We're from Sugar Rush."

Finally the woman made a sign she hadn't frozen in her place and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, of course you are, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about the delivery, a bit late isn't it? Never mind. I've just had six brides turn against one another because they believe one got the better wedding than the other. I've told them a million times it's not my fault what our player tells me to do. It's like my job goes unappreciated around-wait a minute. Did you say someone wants to get married?"

Ralph stepped aside as Vanellope pointed over at Tamora and Felix who nodded their heads and grabbed hold of each other's hand. The woman beamed and her face lit up with delight as though it was the best news she had heard for a long time.

"An out of game wedding, oh that's fantastic!" She cried out, happily. "We haven't had one of these since Mario and Princess Preach tied the knot seven years ago. Hi, I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you. I'm the wedding planner."

She stepped forward, her hair swaying across her shoulders, and shook hands with Felix, Tamora, Ralph and Vanellope who introduced themselves separately in turn. Quinn didn't get many chances to get out of her game but she had heard about these four and how they had saved the arcade from Turbo and an army of Cy-bugs. She found the whole thing terrifying yet fascinating at the same time.

"President Von Schweetz thank you ever so much for the delivery, I'll get a couple of staff members to come and get the boxes sent to the bakery. Please, you and Mr Wreck-It enjoy our humble abode while Mr Fix-It, Miss Calhoun and I will go and have a chat in my office."

The group split up and as Ralph and Vanellope raced each other to the shoreline Felix and Tamora followed Quinn into the off screen city. This was where the characters lived much like the street of houses in Fix It Felix Jr, the town in Hero's Duty and the candy villages in Sugar Rush. Quinn leisurely led them to a single floor building made from wood and had sand in the doorway. There was a large waiting room with glass windows either side of the entrance that let the remaining sunlight through. Quinn opened the door to a medium sized office in the corner of the building and Felix and Tamora walked inside. Quinn closed the door behind her.

"My office is a lot tidier at Manor Gardens than it is at Hawaiian Beach but there's nothing I can do about it now. Please, take a seat."

The pair sat down on the bamboo chairs in front of a tree trunk carved desk which Quinn walked around to settle down in the remaining chair.

"It's really wonderful of you to meet us without booking an appointment," said Felix.

Quinn smiled. "Oh it's alright. I wasn't busy anyway. When the arcade closes there isn't much for me to do."

She picked up a pen and opened up her notebook on a clear page before looking at them. "So, what kind of wedding do you want?"

* * *

They talked for over an hour, made plans and arrangements, sorted out paperwork, were given blank invitations to send out and they even met with the minister before heading back to meet up with Ralph and Vanellope. Their clothes were soaked from splashing each other in the ocean so a quick tap from Felix's hammer made them warm and dry again. A blanket of stars filled the navy black sky as the group said their goodbyes to Quinn before fitting themselves into the now empty Cracker Jack van.

Quinn was waving her hand in the air. "Goodbye, it was lovely to meet you and I'll see you soon. Oh and there won't be any disclosure until you're ready to tell everyone," she reassured.

"Appreciated civilian," replied Calhoun. With a small salute to the wedding planner she closed the back van doors and Vanellope started the engine. On the journey back to Sugar Rush Tamora and Felix informed their friends what they had talked about in Quinn's office. There wasn't a moment's pause until Vanellope had pulled over inside the entrance of Sugar Rush and the four got out the vehicle.

"-you mentioned fancy. Does this mean I have to wear a tux?" asked Ralph. He had never worn anything else besides his overalls. Markowski's armour didn't count because he wore that over his clothes.

"You won't be invited unless you do," threatened Calhoun. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll wear the fancy schmancy clothes." A cool and collected woman's voice rang out throughout the arcade informing them it was nine in the evening. "Come on kid let's get this van back to the factory and put you to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Vanellope whined before she let out a wide yawn. The three adults gave her a knowing look and she stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine," she muttered.

The two got back into the van and Felix and Tamora waved them off before walking side by side out of Sugar Rush appearing as thought they had spent the entire evening in the game. Grand Central Station was partly empty except for a few stragglers wondering around as they made their way to different games.

"You know it's still pretty early. Would you like to head over to see Sonic?" Felix asked, thoughtfully.

Tamora smiled down at him. "Sounds like a plan, short stack."

With two steps to catch up with one of Calhoun's strides Felix and his wife to be headed over to Sonic the Fighters game. As they approached the entrance Sonic and his buddies were all exiting the game and making their way over to Tappers. Felix stepped forward.

"Sonic, do you have a minute to spare?" he called. The group stopped and the blue hedgehog stepped in-between Tails and Knuckles and smiled at Felix.

"For you Felix I have two. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." His friends departed without him and Sonic spin dashed up to the couple who needed him. "What can I help you with?" he asked.

Felix glanced at Tamora who gave a small incline of her head to allow him to know it was okay to reveal their secret. The handyman gave a deep breath and smiled as he announced. "Well Sergeant Calhoun and I are getting married."

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise but he ended up smiling along with Felix. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you but we're keeping it on the lowdown for the time being until we want to tell everyone so if you could keep this between us, we'd be grateful," said Calhoun.

"Oh, no problem, sergeant, after all I owe Felix a favour for fixing up our busted boxing ring back in 98," said Sonic.

"Oh that was nothing, I was happy to help out," Felix dismissed.

"You're always the modest one, Fix. If it wasn't for you our game could have been unplugged. So whatever it is you two need, you got it."

Tamora and Felix glanced at one another again before answering Sonic. "This is the only game we know that has gold rings."

An expression of understanding appeared on Sonic's face as he pulled out two gold rings from his hammer space and twirled them around his index finger.

"There a bit big...even for my fingers," he laughed.

"This is what we wanted to ask you about. Is there any way to shrink them down to a proportioned size?" asked Felix. Sonic rubbed a hand over his chin as he thought about it.

He hummed. "Robotnik might be able to help out with one of his inventions. I'll ask him for you."

"Thank you." Sonic smiled at the two of them.

"No problem. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" He gave a wink and then sped off towards Tappers leaving Felix and Calhoun in his wake.

"See you then," Felix called after him even though Sonic had long gone.

"That's him for you, always in a rush," said Calhoun. The two started to make their way over to Fix-It Felix Jr. "Still, it's nice of him to help us out."

"It's magnificent." Felix glanced up at Tamora, a dreamy expression on his face and he smiled at her when she caught his gaze. "I can't wait to marry you Tammy Jean."

Tamora gave his hand a light squeeze. "I can't wait to marry you either Felix."

Hand in hand the pair made their way into Felix's home game and up to the penthouse. Ralph being nine foot tall always had to hunch slightly to fit into the rooms with Tamora though, being a few feet shorter, could manage to get in and out and move around the apartment easily. She just had to be careful of the dangling lights that hung from the ceiling. They sat down on the settee. Calhoun took off her jacket and boots as Felix stretched his arms up and arched his back to get rid of the cricks.

"What time are you doing patrol rounds this evening?" he asked, lowering his arms back down to settle them on his lap. Tamora smiled at him and a certain sparkle flashed in her eyes.

"I'm not. The boys are in charge until work starts tomorrow so I'm liberated all night."

She scooted closer to him on the couch and placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head up making their eyes meet. Their lips remained inches apart.

"All night, huh?" swallowed Felix, his throat suddenly parched. Tamora kissed his nose, his forehead and his cheeks then whispered into his ear.

"Mmm, what do you think we should do, Fix-It?" Felix shivered at the feel of her warm breath so close to his skin. His mind went blank.

"W-we could start on the guest list," he squeaked. Even he frowned at his words. Luckily though Tamora saw the funny side and chuckled before sealing her lips over his. Felix kissed her back, his embarrassment melting away with each second, as they sunk into the cushions, tangling themselves up in each other's arms and legs.

No matter how many times he'd felt the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips against his own and the softness of her hair he would never get enough of it. And no matter how many times she'd seen the honeyglows tinge his cheeks as he gazed upon her with loving eyes and the touch of his rough and calloused hands gliding down her sides, which caused her to shudder, to play with the hem of her top she would always feel like the luckiest character in the arcade.

A minute or two later they parted and Tamora stared down at him with half lidded alluring blue eyes while biting her lower lip gently. Their chests rose and fell as they caught their breath back.

Suddenly Tamora jumped off him, grabbed his hat off his head and placed it over her blond bangs and sauntered off towards the bedroom leaving the door open. Felix's eyes never left her as his heart thumped against his chest.

"Then again..." He drawled out and with a devious grin forming on his face he followed Tamora's footsteps.

* * *

**I love the idea of a devious Felix. ;)**

**I hope the Wedding Dash part was alright. Wedding Dash is an online game that you can play, it's not an arcade but for this story I just made it one. **

**Also Sonic! The last game I played of his was Sonic 3 - Best Game Ever - on the sega machine, now on my X-box, so I had to do a bit of research for what his game would have been in Litwak's, turns out it was Sonic The Fighters.  
**

**The mention of Ralph singing is because of John C Reilly - he has a wonderful singing voice.  
**

**I've think I've mentioned all that I want to. Although, if you think that Felix and Tamora's little secret will stay secret for long? Thing again. :P  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review and I shall update when I can.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: I'M GONNA UPDATE IT!  
**

**Thank you to nineteennintytwo, BEN123, 9r7g5h, total drama rocks, GIR lover42, angel12121993, keep-me-posted, PenguinParty101, DisneyFanatic2364, Cassie (anon) and Guest (anon) for reviewing on the previous chapter. Thank you to those who faved and alerted this story as well.  
**

**Alright about this chapter, I have no idea where all the Vanellope and Calhoun moments came from but I wanted more interaction with those two. In the next chapter we'll be getting more Ralph and Felix, creating a bromance and such, lol. You'll see. ;)  
**

**That's it really, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.  
**

**Reeves3.  
**

* * *

**Level 5**

Tuesday's at Litwak's Arcade Family Fun Centre opened at one in the afternoon so unbeknownst to the owner this allowed the game characters a lie-in each morning which they were all thankful for. Many of the inhabitants in Fix It Felix Jr slept peacefully in their beds but Tamora Calhoun sat on a stool hunched over the breakfast bar in the penthouse. In her hand she held a pen which she tapped against the table thinking about where to have the reception. She was clad in her standard issue cargo pants, black boots and crop top.

A cup of steaming hot coffee was placed in front of her.

"Any thoughts?" she asked as Felix sat down next to her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek to thank him for the coffee. She picked up the mug and took a sip. Felix, who was half dressed in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, placed a gentle hand on Tamora's thigh and gazed up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"You definitely don't want to have the reception in Hero's Duty?" Felix questioned, wanting to make sure. They briefly discussed this topic yesterday in Wedding Dash with Quinn. Tamora had flat out refused the idea.

"Positive. We're pushing our luck having the wedding there as it is. I dread to think what disco lights would do to the Cy-bugs," she said, with a slight shudder. Felix smiled softly and nodded his head.

"There's always here," he suggested. Tamora stared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Wreck-It struggles to stand straight in this place. How are we going to get the entire arcade in here, including my men and the guys from Street Fighter? Sorry short stack but this place is too small."

Felix strummed his fingers on the counter. "Then I guess we're back to square one."

At that moment a soft tapping was heard. Felix and Calhoun leaned back on their stools to look around at the front door. It was only eight in the morning. Who would be at their place so early? They certainly weren't expecting anyone to come by.

"I'll get it." Felix hopped off his seat and walked over to answer the door. He undid the lock on the chain but before he could grab the handle the door burst open wide to reveal Vanellope.

She was already wide awake and ready for the day and was bubbling with so much energy both Tamora and Felix mentally theorised she had been drinking fizzy cola for breakfast. Vanellope reached into her hoodie pockets and scattered the floor with popping candy before taking a couple of steps forward and covering that patch of carpet too with the tiny sticky rocks.

"I couldn't find any flower petals so this will make do for now," Vanellope announced, taking a couple of steps forward again.

"Flower petals for what exactly?" Calhoun frowned as Vanellope stopped in front of the stool she was sitting on. Felix by now had closed the door and made his way back to stand next to them. Vanellope rolled her eyes as though the flower petals meant the most obvious thing in the arcade.

"I'm going to be your flower girl, ga-doi!"

Tamora winced and awkwardly glanced at Felix. His eyes darted to Vanellope and then back at her and gave her a look that simply said 'you have to tell her.' Vanellope didn't even notice the couple's eye conversation as she was blabbering on about the different ways she could scatter the flower petals.

"-I could place them here and there-,"

"Vanellope," cut in Tamora.

"-or I could throw them over my head in one big swoop-,"

"Vanellope."

"-three steps then a scatter of petals, four steps and a scatter of petals and then five-,"

"Vanellope you're not going to be a flower girl!" Calhoun shouted. Vanellope stopped jabbering on and looked up at Tamora with wide eyes. There was an uneasy silence as Felix rubbed the back of his neck and he wondered if he should leave the room as the two females stared at one another. After a couple of minutes the silence broke.

"O-oh o-okay," muttered Vanellope, her voice cracking. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and she stared down at the carpet so the sergeant wouldn't see her cry. The racer sniffed and turned to leave. She wanted to get out of this game but after taking as many steps it would take to leave the penthouse Vanellope realised she hadn't moved at all. She looked behind her and realised Calhoun had hooked a finger onto the hood of her jumper.

"Will you let me go? I don't want to be your stupid flower girl anyway." Vanellope tried to glitch away but Tamora managed to grab her before she could disappear.

"Good." Calhoun told her with a smile on her face. She sat the squirming child down on her lap and held her in place. "The reason I don't want you as a flower girl is because I want you to be my maid of honour."

Vanellope stopped fidgeting. Her hands that had been tightly gripping Calhoun's forearms in her attempt to wrestle free from the woman went slack. Her head snapped up to see the short blonde haired woman smiling sincerely at her.

"Really?" she squeaked out, her eyes now filling with happy tears.

"Affirmative, rookie. Do you accept?"

To answer Calhoun Vanellope wrapped her arms around Tamora's body and rested her head on the woman's chest. Calhoun remained momentarily frozen. Her muscles tensed up until she looked down and saw the content look on Vanellope's face. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the girl, placed her chin on the top of Vanellope's hair and pulled her closer into the hug. Felix stood to the side with a grin on his face and decided to leave them alone for a moment. He went into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Vanellope had been her first choice in maid of honour all along. Despite the small sugar bundle being a bit annoying now and then, such times when she used to purposely interrupt her dates with Felix, over the past months Tamora had come to realise she loved Vanellope like a little sister.

It was a mutual feeling.

A short while later Vanellope and Calhoun parted from their hug. Tamora wiped a single tear off Vanellope's cheek that had slipped from the corner of her eye. Vanellope just kept smiling.

Calhoun coughed and sat up straight. It was time to get back to business. "I have a maid of honour mission for you. I need you to get Quinn into your palace and I'll meet you there in half an hour. Can you do that for me?"

Vanellope gave a small salute. "Sarge, I can do that with my eyes closed." She paused for a moment. "Wait can I do it with my eyes closed?"

"It's best to keep them open.

Vanellope started to open her mouth to say a witty retort when she noticed the notepad on the table behind Calhoun. She made a grab for it.

"What's this?" She questioned, flipping through the pages at such a rapid pace she had no time to read what was on it. Calhoun grabbed the wad of paper out of Vanellope's grasp and blindly threw it back on the table.

"We're trying to figure out ideas where to have the reception. Now scoot! Maid of honour mission, remember?"

Happily Vanellope glitched off Tamora's lap and ended up by the front door. She nearly pulled the door off its hinges as she rushed out the room yelling. "This is so exciting! You can count on me Calhoun! I won't let you down!"

Felix reappeared out from the bedroom placing his cap on his neatly combed hair. He went over to the front door to close it but not before taking a peek down the corridor to see Vanellope skipping away. He closed the door with a 'click' and glanced at Tamora. "She took that well."

Calhoun snorted and reached for the stack of wedding invitations next to her now cool cup of coffee. She hopped off the stool and handed the pack to Felix.

"I have somewhere I need to be. Official bride and maid of honour business so no grooms allowed." Felix gave a small pout which made Tamora laugh and bend down to his level. She pushed the bill of his cap down over his eyes causing him to grin at her as he lifted the cap back up. "Don't complain, soldier, you have wedding invites to write."

"You're right," he said. His eyes went wide. "Oh no, I just remembered I've got to write Q*Bert's."

His face scrunched up as he attempted to speak Q*Bertese. A speech bubble appeared by his side with pictures of a hammer, a heart and then a block of cheese. Tamora arched an eyebrow as Felix glanced at her with a promising look.

"You love cheese?" she questioned. Felix grimaced and looked at the speech bubble. He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Dang it, pardon my potty mouth. Hang on a moment ma'am."

He made a couple of squeaks and squeals and the pictures in the speech bubble changed from a block of cheese to a stick of dynamite and a silhouette of a woman. Tamora grabbed the top of Felix's head with one hand and spun his whole body round to face her.

"That's better," she muttered.

Felix smiled cheekily. "Dynamite gal."

They leaned into each other and shared what was meant to be a quick kiss but ended up leaving them both breathless and their hearts racing.

Tamora was running late by the time she arrived in Sugar Rush. She really needed to remember to keep an eye on the time when simple kisses turned into full blown make out sessions. After a quick stop to her home in Hero's Duty to retrieve an item Calhoun was back on her hover board and flying to Vanellope's castle.

Vanellope was there to greet her as she arrived.

"Hey!" she yelled, delighted, as Calhoun landed outside the candy coated palace and folded her cruiser away. She ran over and hugged Tamora around the waist, her legs flailing in the air at the side as the force of her run had sent her circling around the taller woman like a hula-hoop.

"Careful," warned Tamora, raising the green box in her hands over her head in case Vanellope knocked it to the floor.

Vanellope let go and dropped to the floor. She looked up at the box with curious eyes.

"What's in that?" she asked, pointing up.

"You'll find out in a bit," Calhoun answered. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's inside with Sour Bill. Come on."

Vanellope led the way to the throne room. Quinn was seated on one of the marshmallow chairs around a chocolate chip cookie table near to one of the many stained glass windows that lit up the room. Sour Bill was serving her a glass of pink lemonade. Vanellope's race car was placed upon a slightly raised stage in front of the crescent-shaped red velvet curtain.

Calhoun greeted Quinn with a handshake and sat down on one of the spare marshmallows while Vanellope spoke to her adviser.

"Thank you kindly, Bill. Go ahead and take a break for a bit because races don't start till noon. See you then!" The green cough drop gave a monotone 'uhh-huh' and wondered off, closing the doors behind him as he exited the room. She then parked her rear onto a seat in-between Quinn and Tamora who was placing the box on the cookie table.

Quinn spoke up. "So, what did you want to talk to us about, sergeant?"

Tamora took a deep breath and lifted up the lid on the box. Vanellope and Quinn peeked in and saw a neatly folded wedding dress. Unlike new or carefully preserved wedding dresses this one wasn't clean or gleaming. It was ripped, had taken a grey colour over the years of neglect and horrifyingly had red brown stains splattered over it.

"I suppose a little explanation is in order," Calhoun mentioned, upon seeing Quinn and Vanellope's ashen faces. The only people who knew about her past were her soldiers and Felix. "What I say to you now never leaves this room. Everyone one in Hero's Duty has a programmed history. I was going to be married to a man named Brad but on our wedding day he was eaten by a Cy-bug...and killed by me." She swallowed deeply and willed herself to not breakdown and carry on talking. She couldn't even meet Vanellope's gaze. The poor child will probably be terrified of her now. "This is the dress I wore in my memory. I found it in the church in my game and I was wondering if there is anyone in Wedding Dash that could make a copy of it. Felix could fix it for me but I don't want to wear the same dress that I wore getting married to Brad when I marry Felix. It wouldn't be right."

Calhoun glanced up and saw Quinn and Vanellope staring at her. Quinn coughed.

"I'm so sorry about your past-,"

Tamora held up a hand. "Spare me your pity. I just want to know if you can make the dress."

Quinn gave a quick nod. "Of course we can get that done for you. In a way it'll be your something old and something new."

"I hadn't thought about that. I guess you're right." Tamora agreed. Vanellope let her voice be heard although it was in a quiet glum mumble.

"Then you just need something borrowed and something blue," she said. Calhoun watched her carefully but Vanellope wasn't looking at her. She was staring at the ruined dress with her eyebrows burrowed together.

"Exactly," said Quinn. "Well I'll get this dress to the designers. If we have nothing else left to discuss I better head back now. I need to check on the chefs and make sure they're on time with the meals."

"No that's it. Thank you Quinn," said Calhoun. Quinn said her goodbyes and picked up the box with the wedding dress inside. An Oreo guard showed Quinn out the castle leaving Tamora and Vanellope alone. Vanellope sighed. She got off her marshmallow chair and walked over to her race car. Tamora watched her go realising her young friend was avoiding looking at her.

"Do you want a race to the starting line?" Calhoun suggested. She got out her hover board and it unfolded mechanically. She grinned at Vanellope hoping she hadn't caused the child to detest her in any way.

Vanellope shook her head and muttered. "No one should have to go through that."

Calhoun tilted her head slightly, a bit confused about what Vanellope was talking about.

"What do you mean, kid?" She asked. Vanellope looked up at her. She didn't look as upset she had been earlier that morning but she certainly looked a little distressed.

"It's not fair! It's like if I lost stinkbrain or hammer time or you! I don't think I could go on racing. Do you still think of him? How did you get over it?" Vanellope questioned. She had made her way over to Calhoun and had jumped up onto the hover board.

Tamora crouched down so they were eye level. Her heart tore two ways. She was a little lost for words that Vanellope was concerned about her however Calhoun didn't want the child to fret about her past. "I was very fortunate to meet Felix. He fixed my broken heart and he didn't even have to use his hammer. I won't ever forget Brad and it hurts to think about him but when I'm with Felix he makes the pain go away. Why is this upsetting you so much?" She brushed a stray lock from Vanellope's face and tucked it behind the girl's ear.

"Because I don't want you to be sad, you're one of the bravest people I know and brave people don't get upset."

"Vanellope, I watched the bravest person I know break down in tears this morning when she found out she wasn't going to be a flower girl." Vanellope smiled slightly. "Every brave person is allowed to cry. It doesn't make you any less courageous. Also I'm not heartbroken anymore. I have Felix, Ralph and you to keep me happy," said Calhoun. Vanellope nodded her head. She looked a lot more relaxed and happier now.

"Sarge, if a Cy-bug comes to this wedding I'll be there to fight it off!" She raised her fists and jabbed the air as though fighting off invisible foes.

Tamora chuckled. "You and me both, Schweetz."

Vanellope's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief. "Felix would fix something for me, wouldn't he?" She asked, all too innocently.

"Of course he would. What needs fixing?" Calhoun asked a bit bewildered as to the sudden change of subject.

"The window," replied Vanellope, pointing. Tamora turned around and looked at all the windows behind her, eight of them all together, and none of them appeared to be damaged.

"But there-"

An engine revved like a lion's roar. Tamora spun around to see Vanellope had got off the cruiser and into her race car's driver seat.

"Race you to the starting line!"

With that Vanellope put her foot down, sped across the room and out one of the windows causing shards of shattered glass to fall down. Calhoun watched as Vanellope landed it bumpily on the pathway but easily got the car under control and headed towards the stands and starting grid. Tamora quickly jumped onto her hover board and zoomed out the room following Vanellope's path. She glided right next to the three exhausts on one side of Vanellope's purple car.

"Nice try," Calhoun shouted, over the noise of the engines. Vanellope just gave a toothy grin before glitching miles ahead in front of her. A determined expression crossed Tamora's features. She was never one to back down from a challenge. The hover board hummed with power. "Oh now she's asking for it."

They were neck and neck as they approached the grandstands. An array of voices could be heard in the distance. At first Calhoun thought it was the sweet spectators that popped up from the ground but and as Vanellope and Calhoun appeared over the final hill, a huge crowd stood amongst the confused child racers and their cars. More people were filing in from the rainbow bridge. There were Nicelanders, soldiers from Hero's Duty, people from Dance, Dance Revolution, Street Fighter, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Fighters and Pacman. Even Zombie was wondering around, although he looked as if he didn't have a clue what he was doing in Sugar Rush. No one looked angry. In fact everyone appeared to be celebrating.

As they slowed down Tamora made the mistake of getting off her cruiser. When part of the crowd spotted her they immediately rushed over and gathered around her.

Vanellope parked her car outside the edge of the crowd. She glitched up onto her royal stand and scanned the mob in front of her. Immediately she spotted Ralph in the centre of it all and right by his side was Felix as they tried to back the crowd away from them. Meanwhile the group that had surrounded Calhoun were marching her towards Felix and Ralph. Watching the scene from her elevated perch Vanellope grabbed the megaphone and glitched onto Ralph's shoulder just as Calhoun arrived in the empty ring surrounding the core four.

Vanellope shouted down into the megaphone. "What in the name of monkey milk is going on here?"

Everyone quietened down and there was a movement in the crowd as Sonic and Eggman came forth.

"Eggman spilt your secret guys," said Sonic.

"You did not tell me it was a secret!" Dr Robotnik argued. Sonic raised his arms in the air in exasperation.

"I said don't tell anyone about it."

"I thought you were talking about the rings not the fact that these two are getting married. Congratulations by the way." Robotnik smiled at Calhoun and Felix. Mary from Niceland stepped forward.

"It is true, right?" She asked, hopeful. Her hands clasped together in front of her against her chest as though praying the answer would be what she wanted to hear.

Felix and Tamora glanced at one another as Ralph and Vanellope looked at them. Felix gave a small shrug of his shoulders. They weren't going to be able to get out of this and they both knew it. Calhoun smiled at Felix and he returned it.

"Pass us the megaphone," Calhoun ordered. Vanellope handed it to her and a silence spread across Sugar Rush.

"Yes it's true. Fix-It and I are getting married. A selected few can expect invitations to the wedding but all of you are invited to the reception."

Cheers went up in the air from everyone as groups of people came up to congratulate Sergeant Calhoun and Felix.

"We'll take you out drinking to Tappers and celebrate, buddy," said Kohut, slapping a hand on Felix's back.

"When's the big day?"

"Where will the reception be held?" Gene asked, intrigued. Both Felix and Calhoun stumbled how to answer him but luckily for them Vanellope had overheard the Mayor's question and glitched down off Ralph's shoulder and appeared in front of the engaged couple.

"Here, of course!" She told Gene. Perplexed Felix and Tamora looked at Vanellope.

"We are?" They asked.

Vanellope smiled up at them. "Sure, why not? This place is big enough for everyone. It can be your something borrowed, Sarge! As President Vanellope Von Schweetz and my gift to you two, I will give you Sugar Rush for a day and let you decorate it how you see fit for your special day!"

Touched by Vanellope's thoughtful gesture Felix and Tamora looked out around the crowd at the happy smiles everyone wore, how no one was crouching low and that they were all celebrating for the happy couple. It might as well been their reception party. Sharing a momentary look at each other to confirm they were agreeing with Vanellope, they gave their response.

"We'd love to."

* * *

**The moment between Vanellope and Calhoun about being brave - remember Vanellope is only a child and I guess it was her learning that adults have a tough time too which I guess she learned from Ralph as well but Tamora's story is a bit more severe so it shook her up a bit but Calhoun was there for her.**

**I'd say there is about 5 chapters left of this story now.  
**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall update when I can.  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)  
**

**Reeves3.  
**


End file.
